Oh How I Love Thee
by your loverrr x
Summary: Marauders Era. Written by both, Lizzie and Ashley. JPLE. Chapter 2 NOW UP! Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of her characters, except for my made-up characters. Such as Brittany, and Jessica.

* * *

_Oh How I Love Thee_

I sit in my bedroom, thinking of him, as I suddenly hear pebbles tapping at my window. I quickly rolled off my bed, and walked quietly over to the window.

_James!_ I thought. It certainly was James Potter! But why would he be here, at a Muggle community? I opened my window and gestured for him to come to the front door. He fled, as I shut the window, and walked cautiously down the steps. As soon as I reached the front door, I looked outside to check if he was there. He was. I opened the door, carefully, and slowly, in fear it might squeak.

_Phew!_ I thought, since I sucessfully opened it without making any noise.

"Shh!" I said to him, to tell him that if my parents wake up, I wouldn't be able to go back to Hogwarts for my 7th year. He nodded his head, and followed me upstairs, to my room.

"James Potter, what are you doing here!" I said once I made sure the door was shut.

"I just wanted to see you, don't get mad Lily. You know I don't like it when your mad..."He answered.

"You don't like me when I'm--wait a second. You're just saying that, to get me to snog you!"I said.

"Maybe." he said with a smirk on his face. I sat down on my bed, and patted the empty spot next to me. He sat down, and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. But I turned my head facing him, and kissed him back. After a few minutes, I stradled him on the bed, and he started to take off my clothes. I stopped.

"No. Not here. Maybe at Hogwarts, but not here. My parents would go balistic." I told him. He nodded, and we started to snog again.

A few hours later I stopped to breathe. I checked the alarm clock on the bedside table. I gasped! It was already 6:00! I heard foot steps leading to my room!

"Oh no! My dad is coming! If he see's you, I won't be able to go back to Hogwarts!" I told him. His eyes widend, and he Disapperated. I gave a sigh, and climbed into bed, pretending I was asleep. The door creaked open, and my dad came in to give me a kiss. He kissed my cheek softly, and went downstairs to go to work.

He worked in the Muggle Government, as a Navy Lt. (**I don't know how to spell Lt. so I just abbreveated.**) I didn't see him much. He was always at work, or on board a ship, leading back to America, where Mum met him. I fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed of James...

* * *

So how was it! Please R&R!

Liz an' Ash


	2. On the way Back To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Yeah, I disclaim, because the only characters I own, are Brittany and Jessica.

* * *

_Oh How I Love Thee: Chapter Two_

_On the way Back at Hogwarts_

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I said, from the compartment window. I was on the Hogwarts Express going back to school. Oh I loved school! I only hate a few of the people who are in it! Like Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Black, and also Severus Snape.

"Lils!" Brittany said, motioning for me to follow her, who was following Jessica, to an empty compartment. Brittany Jones, and Jessica Bies were my two best friends. We met even before we went got a Hogwarts letters. It all started when I moved to Angel Hills Rd...

_FLASHBACK MODE Third Person View:_

_"Are we there yet!" Lily Evans asked her mother and father._

_"Almost." They answered. Lily had to use the lou, really badly. _

_Her parents pulled into a drive way, in front of a big white house, with a light blue trim, and light blue shutters. It was humungous! (_A/N:sp?)

_"Wow!" Lily softly whispered to herself. As soon as she saw her dad taking out a key, she ran to the front door._

_"Hurry up, Daddy! I have to use the lou!" she said, bouncing up and down. Her dad got the door open, and she ran all over the house, opening and shutting doors. She finally found it. _

_After she used the bathroom, she helped her parents unload the car. She dragged her trunk for only 5 seconds, and she was already tired. She decided her dad would pick it up, and she was right. She picked up the box of her stuffed animals, and carried them to her room (which she found in only 3 seconds, after running practically at the speed of light up the stairs)._

_Once they unloaded the car, Lily wanted to meet the new meighbors._

_"Mum! Dad! I'm going to meet the neighbors, alright?" she yelled._

_"Alright." her mum answered. "Be back when the street lights are on!" Lily laced up her tennis shoes, and ran out of the door. She saw two girls trying to figure out what they wanted to do. _

_"Jump rope!" said one._

_"No! Bike ride!" said the other. They kept arguing, but stopped as soon as Lily went to say hi._

_"Hi! I'm Lily, I just moved in here." she said._

_"Oh I'm Jessica and this is Brittany." said the girl who wanted to play jump rope. When she said the other's name, she waved, but kept quiet._

_Finally, Brittany spoke up. "We're trying to figure out what to do today."_

_"Well, how about we we take a bike ride, and then we could jump rope." Lily suggested. Jessica and Brittany nodded, and they all went their seperate ways to get their bikes._

_END FLASKBACK_

And that's how they met. And they have been friends ever since...

* * *

Again, it's short, but I'll try making chapter 3 longer. Please R&R! 


End file.
